Tormentosa promesa
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: [[ YohxRen ]] Shonen ai. Suicide. 'Mi padre tenía razón en algo' susurró al aire, esbozando una sonrisa amarga. 'No eres más que un perdedor, Yoh Asakura'


**¡HOLA! Tanto tiempo que no me aparecía por esta sección ShamanKinesca (desde Octubre del año pasado, exactamente, porque el aviso en "Por un amor relámpago" no cuenta xD). Bueno, pues quería hacer algo por el cumple de Yoh Asakura y dio... esto.**

**Ok, yo quería hacer algo corto (drabble) y muuy mamón, pero al final se me ocurrió esta idea y no me disgusta. No esta tan angst como quería, pero admito que lo escribí de un tirón y ni lo revisé (es que debo acabar una tarea de Ed. Física, mier--)**

**¡Y por fin algo de mi pareja regalona! YohRen! YohRen! Se que no es muy querida, por eso si no les gusta, me encantaría que al menos opinaran sobre el fic en si, oka?**

**Disclaimer: **Nada mio. Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei. Los fragmentos en negrita son de "La Cantata del Diablo (Missit me Dominus)", obra del maestro Txus Di Fellatio y Mägo de Oz

* * *

**Tormentosa promesa**

Recordaba perfectamente esos espasmos de odio que corrían por su sangre como letal veneno. Eran los mismos que sentía cuando estaba junto a su padre.

Y cuando pensaba eso, el odio aumentaba. Porque se comenzaba a odiar a si mismo, por sentir eso hacía un amigo. Su padre... siempre fue su peor rival, pero Yoh había sido quien lo había liberado de todo eso. Y le había prometido que desterraría todas aquellas emociones. Por él. Como agradecimiento o quizás en que demonios pensaba cuando lo dijo, ya no lo recuerda.

"Bueno, no soy el único que rompe promesas aquí" pensó irónicamente.

Sus pasos se detuvieron junto al árbol que coronaba Fumbari Oka. Allí era donde Yoh solía recostarse y disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad. Solo, o en ocaciones acompañado de espíritus o algún amigo. Como el mismo Ren.

El shaman alzó la vista y la perdió entre los reflejos de Sol que se colaban entre las frondosas ramas, ya comenzando a cubrirse de hojas por el inicio de la primavera.

- Muy bien, ya estoy aquí - comentó, sin despegar la mirada de los rayos luminosos. - Se mordió el labio, intentando contener lo que llevaba guardado en su interior desde hacía tantos meses.

**Hoy la vida llueve penas**

**gotas de desesperación.**

**Mis lágrimas son ríos, venas**

**desangrándome el corazón.**

- Mi padre tenía razón en algo - susurró al aire, esbozando una sonrisa amarga. - No eres más que un perdedor, Yoh Asakura. No sirves para nada... ¿Y sabes? Creo que estoy mucho mejor sin tenerte a mi lado pegado como lapa - no pudo evitar cambiar su sonrisa por otra más sincera, cuando sus recuerdos lo llevaron a meses atrás, en aquél mismo lugar...

_Acomodó mejor su chalina de modo que le cubriese tambien parte del rostro, ya que el viento hacía arder la piel al rozarla. Metió las manos dentro de su abrigo, y le dirigió una mirada a Yoh, que no llevaba nada que le cubriese del frío y, de hecho, estaba con sus brazos extendidos, como si pudiese disfrutar de aquel ambiente congelado por la cercanía del invierno._

_No entendía muy bien esa manía de disfrutar cosas que nadie con dos dedos de frente disfrutaría, pero ya se había habituado a ella y había aprendido a disfrutarla, e incluso a admirarla. Yoh era una persona digna de admirarse, y él lo admiraba mucho, aunque nunca se lo había dicho. Y le hubiese encantado hacerlo._

_Yoh se volvió hacía él en ese momento, y Ren sintió como las mejillas le ardían. Y en esa ocación dudaba que fuera producto del frío._

_- Me gusta este clima - comentó el shaman pelicastaño, sonriéndose. - Pero ya me dio mucho frío - su típica risa se dio a lugar, al tiempo que se frotaba la nuca._

_Ren nunca supo que le llevó a hacer eso. Pero el caso es que, antes de que su habitual timidez lo cohibiera, había extendido su chalina a traves del cuello de Yoh, de modo que los cubriera a ambos. El shaman japonés lo miró con asombro, él sólo atinó a desviar la mirada. Aunque pudo reproducir en su mente la sonrisa que debió haber esbozado su amigo._

_- Gracias - escuchó decir a Yoh. _

_- ¿Como lo haces? - la pregunta salió de la nada, y por ello Yoh miró a Ren sin entender._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- ¿Como puedes hacer lo que quieres, sin preocuparte de lo que piensen los demás?_

_- Ah, eso - se rió, y su risa agitó algo en el interior de Ren. - Pues... no lo se. Simplemente lo hago - respondió Yoh, haciendo una mueca de concentración. - Intento no pensar en la respuesta que me van a dar, sólo me preocupo de no tener que decirme despues 'debi de hacer...'_

_- Te quiero_

_Bien, lo había hecho. Había escupido eso que llevaba guardándose. Sabía que Yoh tenía conocimiento de aquél sentir, pero su alma ardía de ansias de decírselo. _

_Prefirió no mirar a su amigo. Se limitó a observar el cielo gris, como si ya no lo hubiera visto tantas veces durante ese día. Y sintió como los brazos de Yoh rodeaban sus hombros cariñosamente._

_- Yo tambien_

Inspiró hondo, y cerró sus ojos, dejando que la brisa primaveral le rozara el rostro. Viento tibio, completamente opuesto al de aquel recuerdo.

- Te odio por eso - volvió a hablar, y no intentó ocultar el temblor que atacó a su voz. - ¿De que sirvió decirlo? Lo único que hiciste fue darme esperanzas. Y no sólo lo hiciste en esa ocación. ¿Recuerdas? Me dijiste: 'El día de mi cumpleaños, te daré algo especial'. Y yo fui tan idiota que te creí. Mírame, aquí estoy.

Su aparente calma se rompió en aquel momento. Su mano fue a estrellarse con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol, llegando a sacudir las tímidas hojas que crecían en sus ramas. Sintió el breve manar de sangre, pero la ignoró. Parpadeó, permitiendo que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran, las cuales secó rápidamente.

- Yo te amaba¿Sabes que es eso, Asakura? - siseó, apretando los dientes con furia e intentando volver a dominarse. - Es el peor sentimiento que puede tener una persona. Hace que hasta el más hábil se convierta en un estúpido. Eso hiciste conmigo. Hiciste que me tragara cada una de tus palabras. Vine acá esperando escuchar... eso. ¡Pero no viniste, maldita sea!

Calló de rodillas contra la hierba, aun cubierta de rocío matinal. La herida de su mano dolía al contacto del frío, sin que le preocupara. Ese dolor en el alma, ese maldito dolor que le torturaba cada centímetro de su ser sin que pudiese encontrar alguna cura, era el que le preocupaba, el que odiaba profundamente.

Maldito Yoh Asakura.

Ren alzó los ojos anegados hacia el cielo de Fumbari, ya no gris, sino de un azul espléndido, que el Sol iluminaba con poderío.

- Feliz cumpleaños

Susurró, con la garganta apretada.

- Muchas gracias

Una presencia había aparecido junto a él. Se volteó, topándose con la sonrisa relajada de Yoh, quien lo miraba con cariño en sus ojos oscuros.

- Sabía que vendrías - comentó el espíritu del joven Asakura, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacía Ren.

- Te odio - recibió como respuesta, mientras los ojos ámbar miraban fijamente ese rostro añorado. Yoh sólo se rió. - ¿Qué es tan divertido?

- ¿No lo notas? - consultó. Sin esperar respuesta, siguió: - Todo es tan distinto a aquella vez... el viento, el cielo, nosotros... tu me dices 'te odio' en lugar de ese 'te quiero'... y me miras. Esa vez no me mirabas.

- ¿Y encuentras eso divertido? - consultó. A su pesar, notó como esa sensación de enfado desaparecía. Era tan parecido a los viejos tiempos. Yoh se encogió de hombros.

- No se si divertido, pero curioso lo es. La vida es muy curiosa. Pero tras la muerte tambien se puede ser feliz.

**Cierra los ojos, y te llevaré**

**donde los sueños se hacen canción.**

**La vida duele, te curaré**

**duérmete y sueña, te acuna mi voz.**

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, pero no fue tenso: era el mismo silencio que los envolvía cuando ambos estaban vivos, y compartían momentos de contemplación de la naturaleza. No sabía como, pero Ren se sentía extrañamente libre.

- ¿Me lo recomiendas? - preguntó, apartando su mirada de Yoh y dejándola vagar por los alrededores.

- Si no... ninguno de los dos alcanzará el descanso eterno. Yo te quiero a mi lado, Ren. Se que es egoísta, pero bueno... - se rió, y Ren sonrió.

- La verdad es algo complicado, pero ya no tengo nada que me ate aquí - comentó. Sacó la cuchilla de su lanza de entre sus ropas. Yoh la observó.

- ¿Venías preparado? - preguntó.

- Digamos que era algo que tenía pensado hacer. Pero antes quise venir acá - dio como respuesta, mirando a su compañero. - Ayúdame, es un poco más difícil de lo que pensé.

El espíritu de Yoh lo rodeó suavemente a traves de sus hombros, tal como lo había hecho aquel otoño. Al shaman chino incluso le pareció sentir el tranquilo respirar de su amigo.

- Cierra los ojos... tranquilo... voy a estar contigo - susurraba, en un tono monocorde extraño y adormecedor.

_Y todo parecía cada vez más lejano..._

Al abrir los ojos, no vio nada más que oscuridad.

- ¿Yoh? - preguntó dudando, mientras volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Hasta que la voz salió desde un rincón, sobresaltándolo:

- ¿Quieres que te de eso especial, lo que te había prometido? - preguntó tranquilamente, ignorando los siseos enfadados de Ren por el susto que le había hecho pasar. - Ahora si te lo puedo dar.

Acercó su rostro al de Ren, y unió sus labios a los suyos. Era extraño. Una sensación irreal. Prácticamente no se sentía el roce de labios, ni el juguetear de sus lenguas, pero un aura cálida acarició las almas de ambos.

¿Así se sentía besar siendo ambos espíritus?

¿O así se sentirían todos los besos?

FIN

* * *

**Si, el final salió tiernucho... ¡es que la pareja es monísima! T0T yo la amo mucho, y espero que mi encantadora neurona Anónima le siga dando para escribir más sobre ellos (aunque ahora me llegó un reto de HP que me va a matar buena parte de mi masa cebrebal, coñazo!)**

**_El datito del fan-mägodeoziano, por Saphir "Txusina" Neyraud_**

**"La Cantata del Diablo (Missit me Dominus)" es un tema(zo) que sale en el último disco de los Mägo: "Gaia II - La Voz Dormida". Trata sobre la ejecución de Azaak (una indígena perteneciente al Imperio Azteca) en manos de los inquisidores, debido a sus creencias (adorar a la Diosa/Pachamama/Gaia/Madre Naturaleza), y, tal como el genio Txus termina la novela del disco, lo terrible es que "todo sigue igual". Ok, prefiero no meterme más allá en mis creencias anti-católicas, pero lo principal es que el tema es una obra de arte (de 22 minutos que acaban muy rápido), que ya sólo leyéndola te mata, y al escucharla... ufff... la elección de voces fue excelente, los tipos viven la historia y la música ayuda montón. De hecho, los fragmentos (el primero es el llanto de Azaak, y el segundo cuando Gaia la 'va a buscar') son estremecedores, y la música "algo-andina-semi-diablada" esta de la puta madre.**

**Si la quieren leer, pasense por la sección "La Voz Dormida", de la web oficial de los Mägo:**

**h t t p / w w w . m a g o d e o z . c o m**

**Y escucharla... pueden ir a este excelente sitio mexicano de los Mägo, sección multimedia:**

**h t t p / w w w . m a g o d e o z . w - m x . c o m / i n i c i o . h t m l**

**(todo eso obviamente sin espacios)**

**_DATITO IMPORTANTE SI ME VAN A DEJAR RRS_**

**Déjame rrs registrados o con un e-mail, para poder contestarlos, oka?**

**De antemano, gracias por pasar por acá**

**GB&GL! (Good bye and Good luck)**

**Saphir ;D**


End file.
